


Uncovered Truths

by BipolarIdiot



Series: Hear their Warning [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Also lots of gay, Anarchy, Becuase there is not enough of that to me, Black Hermione Granger, Dumbledore Bashing, Indian Harry Potter, Manipulative Dumbledore, Master of Death Harry, Multi, Revolution, Takes place during DH, There will be snakes, Weasley Bashing, and Wizard politics, and polyamory, it'll happen, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BipolarIdiot/pseuds/BipolarIdiot
Summary: With death comes rebirth and with that comes the age of new oppurtunities, but first things must come to light and the strings of our favourite puppets cut before they can start the next great adventure.





	1. With Death Comes New Life

Harry dazedly stood out in the middle of the forbidden forest, magic thrumming under his skin and dancing around him like a symphony. The ashes of the dark lord behind him. The boy felt an odd sense of clarity standing there taking deep breaths, and inhaling the scent of the forbidden forest with the faintest hints of warm cinnamon and lilies.

After a few minutes he finally started to make his way through the forest, soon he felt Hogwarts’ magic wrap around him as he made his way closer, entering where the wards ended in the forest. The castle seemed to deem him okay enough as he felt them unwrap from around him after leaving a feeling of warmth and affection to reside in his core.

Harry smiled gently at the gesture, remembering all of the times that the castle seemed to look after him, it was his first home after all. It seemed even now the castle could sense him fighting the temptation of the three items on his body and gave him a distraction.

It helped take his mind off of the three items begging for his attention. The wand and stone begging to be absorbed into his hands, leaving their marks on his palms much like the invisibility cloak in his back pocket practically screaming at him to be wrapped around his shoulders, to be absorbed into his very core, to leave the telltale sign on the back of his neck. For him to take up his destined mantle as ‘Master of Death’.

For now though there were other things to think about, like the fact that his mind was clearer than it had ever been in years, while yes he did just get a horcrux removed he couldn’t help but have a knawing feeling in the back of his head that the clarity wasn’t just due to that. There was also the fact that while in the afterlife he was given some advice he knew he had to take to heart.

He stopped in front of that last few layers of trees and bushes that separated him from everything on the other side, of the outside world that was going to have to go through so much change before it could ever be right again. Harry stood there remembering all of the things that happened while he was dead.

Flashback:

Harry woke up in what appeared to be a King’s Cross Station drained of all color and for some reason he was completely starkers. He panicked slightly attempting to cover himself, he then heard the voice of none other than Lily Potter, his mother.

“Oh honestly James,” she admonished her husband as they came through the pillar of 9 ¾, clothes held against her chest. “You couldn’t have left him some clothes?”

The man in question laughed, “Oh lily flower but, where’s the fun in that?” he jested.

Cedric simply shook his head as he came through the pillar, used to the married couples’ antics.

Harry could only look at them dumbfounded, his initial embarrassment gone. “So I’m finally dead then?” he asked, his voice cracking a bit.

Sadly none were shocked by the wording of the question though they all felt their smiles lessen a bit all the same.

Cedric smiled forlornly, “It would seem so, how about you put some clothes on so we can discuss everything.”

It was then Harry was reminded that he indeed was unclothed and that his parents could see all of the scars that covered his brown skin. He lowered his head in shame, drawing in on himself.

“It’s okay sweetie,” Lily said tears welling up in her eyes as she sat down on his left, James sitting on his right, “We know.” His parents both put an arm around his shoulders, sandwiching him between themselves, causing the boy to tear up a bit.

Cedric smiled a more amused and awkward one as he spoke up again, “I would hug you as well but considering the fact that you’re still very much naked I’d hate to make things weird.”

Harry blushed a bit, “I guess I should put some clothes on,” he said accepting the clothes from his mother and putting them on. Afterwards he walked over to Cedric and enveloped him in a hug. “I’m sorry.” He whispered.

Cedric tightened his arms around Harry, “There was nothing you could do Harry, it was never your fault and if you keep acting like it was I will not hesitate to haunt you.”

Harry smiled a bit as he let go of the teen and looked up at him, “Alright fine you win.” The young wizard then turned to his parents, “Cedric knows because I told him in fourth year when he was practically the only person I could confide in, how do you two know?”

James smiled sadly at his son, “We’ve always watched over you Harry.”

Harry then thought of all the moments when he felt the most upset or lonely and would suddenly smell the scent of lilies and what he’d later come to recognize as the forbidden forest. He thought of all those lonely nights in his cupboard, feeling so alone when suddenly being enveloped by that same scent. He then hugged both his parent again. “So what’s all of the important stuff you need to tell me?”

The blonde answered him first, “Well first we’re gonna have to call someone real quick.” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously before speaking up again, “Mordred you can come tell him the news.”

Once he said this another shadowy figure appeared from out of the pillar looking much like the stereotypical image of death, scythe and all. The figure shook their head as they lowered their hood, “I really don’t understand why you get so nervous around me.”

Cedric narrowed his eyes, “Any mortal would be at least slightly uncomfortable around you.”

Harry simply looked on slightly amused and weirded out by the whole thing. “Um, what did you need from me exactly?”

Mordred then grinned, excited for the news they were about to give, “Well congratulations you are now the Master of Death which means that you’re immortal!” they said throwing up dramatic jazz hands. “But,” they said clapping their hands together, “because Lady Magic, the Fates, and I like you we’ve decided to allow you two mates to enter into a trichromatic bond with to ensure that you don’t go insane with your immortality as the years go on. Your two bond mates with basically have all the powers you do. We’ve already chosen who they are but we’ll leave that for you to figure out.”

After that death was gone leaving behind an even more confused Harry.

“So I’m immortal now?” he asked.

The former hufflepuff shrugged, “Yeah pretty much.” He then glanced over at the clock near the pillar, “Right well death only gave us so much time to talk with you before you had to go back since he had to make a deal with father time to make sure that time didn’t go by too fast in the living realm. So just so you know when you come back to life it will basically have been only like five seconds there, okay Potters you can take it away from here.”

James and Lily nodded in appreciation, “Thank you Cedric, now Harry there are a few things your father and I need to tell you. To start off we want you to know that we love you and we always will no matter what path you take. Second of all when you go back killing Voldemort will only be the beginning. You just cut the head off of a hydra and two more are sure to grow in its place.”

“Thirdly,” James said starting where Lily left off. “Don’t trust Dumbledore, Ron, Molly, or Ginny. You’ll understand when you go back. Keep in mind that everything isn’t as it seems. Lastly and please always remember this, dark does not mean evil just as light does not mean good. Our society has been stuck in its ways for too long, do some reading with Hermione and some others and you’ll see. Observe things after this is all over. Watch and listen, you’ll see and you’ll know what to do. Also when you get back make a visit to Gringotts with Neville, Hermione, Snape, Luna, Draco, Remus, and Sirius. Trust me you’ll all benefit from it.”

Lily then chimed in, “Trust me you’ll find a lot of interesting things out at Gringotts.” She teared up as she leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the forehead, “Never forget that we’ll always love you and hold the things that we’ve told you close to your heart.”

Then Cedric gave him a bone crushing hug and a kiss, “I love you Harry and I always will, please never forget that. It’s time for you to move on though, I want you to be happy and that can’t happen if you’re still hung up on me okay?”

Harry nodded mutely, not trusting his voice just yet as tears welled up in his eyes.

Finally James gave him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek, “I love you champ, also tell Sirius to give Snape a chance after your visit to Gringotts.”

At this point Harry let the tears fall freely, he had that gut feeling telling him that it was almost time to go so he told all three of them something he knew this would possible be the only time he could say it. “I love you too mom and dad,” he said, his voice cracking, he then smiled a bit, feeling the world around him fade away. “You too Cedric, I’ll never forget what you all said I promise.”

Then the next thing he knew he was waking up on the forest floor, the dark lord a few feet away still basking in his supposed victory so Harry got up and quickly took his chance.

Now here he was standing in front of the clearing that separated him the rest of the world, from everything that he would have to face since it seems that he just can’t catch a fucking break. He felt the anxiety break through is new found clarity and naw at his conscience, he then felt a soft breeze low by and his nostrils were filled with that same scent of lilies and the forbidden forest with that new addition of warm cinnamon, something that would seem like an odd mixture of smells was exactly what calmed him down.

He smiled to himself, ‘ _I can do this_ ,’ he thought, ‘ _it’s not like I’m facing it alone._ ’ With that he took the final few steps out the clearing and came face to face with a wizarding world he knew would never be the same by the time he was done.


	2. A/N

Right so looking back this story totally veered off of where I initially wanted to go so I'll most likely be deleting this particular one and reposting it as it's own work. I'll probably delete the whole series and restart. So! Look out for that I guess.

**Author's Note:**

> So tis is the second part of the series, though this will probably be a few chapters long, I hope you guys enjoyed! Please leave a kudos and a review telling me what you think or if I should add anything.


End file.
